Battle of En'Ton
|side2= |hidecommanders= |commanders1=General Tso |commanders2=Wolf |hideforces= |forces1=*Task Force Armageddon (carrier task force) *Task Force Isoftic *Task Force Furious Absolution *2.8 million troops (Army, Marines, Storm Troopers), 1.1 million reserve in orbit (arrived at end of battle) *37,000 artillery pieces +reserves *9900 AFVs (tanks, APCs, etc) +reserves *18,000 combat aircraft +reserves *Logistics, supply, and support elements |forces2=*Planetary Defense Fleets |hidecasual= |casual1=(RECORDS EXPUNGED) |casual2= |hidecivilian= |civilian= Many }} The Battle of En'ton took place when the Empire of Drakonia attacked Yulair's moon En'ton during the Drakonian-Yulairian war, with a focus on destroying the substantial Yulairian military presence there. The battle lasted for several months, and ended inconclusively. Setting En'ton was primarily made up of open fields and forests, with small military facilities and towns placed sporadically. The main city, Numuer, was located on ancient ruins of unknown origin. These ruins contained a shield system of immense power, that was able to resist constant orbital bombardment, as well as some fire from the surface. The other feature of the alien ruins were large buildings of immense strength, which formed the center of the city. Space Phase Led by 2 Apocalyptica-class battleships and a Naglfar-class supercarrier, the Drakonian fleet eliminated the Yulairian opposition swiftly. This occurred because Yulair concentrated its forces to protect the planet itself. Due to Yulair's proximity to the moon, the space battle was somewhat fluid with the battle over Yulair itself, which occurred at the same time. The Drakonian fleets then focused on 2 objectives: protecting the supply lines and bombarding the planet itself. Landing and Initial phase Drakonian troops executed a textbook (probably a large, black textbook soaking in blood) assault on the planet. Orbital fire removed almost all military bases and towns, with fighter aircraft ensuring air superiority. Armored elements and mechanized infantry swept across the open areas of the planet, as Yulairian forces prepared for guerrilla warfare. From the forests, they could use their comparatively small numbers and knowledge of the terrain for maximum effectiveness. This was preempted by heavy bombardment of the forests, both with incendiaries and herbicides from aircraft and fusion shells from orbiting cruisers. Realizing this, Yulairian forces withdrew to Numuer, where the city's shields had been activated at the start of the space battle. The Encirclement Within a few weeks, Drakonia controlled most of the planet, except for the area around Numuer. Air power and armored units had moved rapidly through the countryside, with every single enemy soldier or civilian killed. Yulair could mount little resistance during this phase: orbital bombardment would hit any fixed position and buildings and forests were destroyed. During this time, the skies began to fill with ash from the constant fires, and a red glow filled the horizons. The Siege of Numuer This part of the battle lasted for several months. The shields over the city withstood gigatons of ordnance every day, and the resilient architecture and low-altitude shield coverage stopped most artillery fire. Drakonian armor began to move through the suburbs and encountered heavy opposition, the Yulairians using prepared positions and gunship support to halt the armored advance and inflict large casualties. Infantry units arrived in the city soon after, and each day more and more artillery pieces were set up and bombarded Numuer. Drakonian troops treated every Yularian alike: whether soldier or civilian, dug-in or surrendering, they were killed. Many Yulairian commanders, as well as ordinary troops, were apalled by this sharp contrast to their own ideals, and this resentment meant there were no shortage of civilian volunteers to clear rubble or fight fires. Yulair also used their remaining air assets well, setting up anti-air lasers to stop Drakonian ballistic missiles and fighters, and sent their own gunships and bombers for close air support. The remaining A-22s did everything possible to engage Drakonian bombers and close support helijets trying to support ground troops. The battered Yularian air force was able to inflict disproportionately high casualties, and through SEAD tactics delayed the Drakonians from fully setting up a networked air defense system for a time. On the ground, Drakonian troops fought house-to-house, using waves of Automata in frontal assaults while the harder-to-replace infantry flanked positions. Flamethrowers, acid throwers, and toxic gasses were all used to clear out the unyielding defenders. Yulairian forces knew the city and its buildings intimately, and it was to the surprise of Drakonian commanders when fire would pour out of the ruins of a house leveled by artillery minutes before. However, massive armored vehicles that could easily withstand fire from a hidden anti-tank position and power-armored Centurions who could smash through walls and jump between rooftops proved effective, and under a grinding artillery barrage Drakonian troops slowly moved inward, week after week. General Tso did not order his forces to halt or withdraw because he hoped to capture the shield generator, as shields resistant to projectiles have never been effective for Drakonia. End of the battle When peace was declared, the Yulairian soldiers were drinking muddy trench water and firing their last supplies of ammunition from the charred remains of luxurious buildings. When peace was declared, they recieved word via encrypted, low-power transmissions from Yulair itself and were surprised to see Drakonian troops leaving. Both sides did their best to cover up the battle: Yulair because of the planet's devastation and the brutal warfare, and Drakonia because they were embarrassed at the losses they took. Still, this contributed to how Yulair held a grudge against Drakonia and resented their merciless tactics.